Oddity in Unova
by PokemonMasterKiersten
Summary: A story about a 15 year old tom-boy girl. She has unusual encounters with people in the Unova and makes many friends. She is accompanied by three extremely powerful pokemon and travels to a few cities in the Unova region. [I do not own Pokemon]
1. Chapter 1

She was tired and cold, she had been swimming in the open ocean with one of her pokemon, a massive swampert named Amoor, for over three hours. Determined, she keeps swimming in hopes to reach Castelia City, which was now in sight.

She finally reached the city within a half hour and was exhausted when Amoor helped haul her out of the ocean and on to the docks. She collapsed on the docks but forced herself to go to the pokemon center to get her exhausted braviary, Alro, healed. Alro fainted half way on her journey, causing them to crash into the ocean. From there on, she had to swim with the help of her other pokemon.

The girl returned Amoor and threw another pokeball, releasing her gigantic arcanine, Arro. She jumped on his back and rode him to the pokemon center, worried about her other pokemon.

While nurse Joy was healing her pokemon, the girl went outside and sat on the steps to the pokemon center and pulled out her map of Unova. "Hmm… its about ten miles until Nimbassa City and we have to travel through the desert to get there. Maybe if Amoor feels up to it, he can help me through the desert, after all, he is half ground type." Looking at the sky, she says, "Its midday, so we should be able to getthere by sunset."

The reason why the girl wanted to go to Nimbassa was unapparent, but she was determined to get there.

Ten minutes later her pokemon were healed and she was heading north on the back of Amoor.

The desert was brutal, but thankfully, she had goggles. They had made it half way to their destination, the trek through the desert taking less time than she thought.

With a half hour until sundown, they made it to Nimbassa. The girl, now on her arcanine, was walking around the city. She stopped by a store to buy food for her pokemon. She had enough for her three pokemon and only enough for them. She thought to herself, 'I'd rather my pokemon be happy and full than myself.' She smiled as she watched Arro, Alro, and Amoor gulp down their food eagerly.

As the girl walked with her three pokemon following her, she scoped the city for a place to sleep. Since she didn't have enough money to stay in a pokemon center, she thought she'd find a building with a overhang or under someone's house to sleep for the night. As she passed the amusement park, she saw the Battle Subway.

'Perfect! I can go there and find a closed-off abandoned track in there and sleep for the night', she thought to herself.

Feeling pleased with herself, she returned all of her pokemon to there poke balls and made her way into the subway station. She sneaked down a closed off track and found a nice sized platform off of the track. She sent out all of her pokemon so they could sleep with her for the night. With no energy left, the girl fell backwards, landing on Arro's plush fur. The other pokemon gathered around her, falling asleep also, but with their guard up.


	2. Chapter 2

Two hours later, Amoor awoken to a slight screeching coming from one of the tunnels, along with the buzz of an electric type pokemon's move. A tunnel lit up, silhouetting a tall man with a long white coat and an elektross on a maintenance car coming quickly down the tunnel.

Amoor raised his head, a low rumble coming from his throat. The approaching car slowed down, the man noticing the pokemon because of the light reflecting off the swampert's smooth head.

The rumbling in Amoor's throat becomes lower and louder, causing Arro and Alro to awaken and raise their heads. The girl laying on the arcanine did not awaken, due to her trek earlier in the day.

The man got off of the car, ordering his elektross to stay, and began walking slowly towards the group. Amoor got up and started walking towards the man, still growling, causing the man to stop in his tracks.

"Well I'll be, a growling swampert. I haven't heard of that before." he chuckled to himself.

The huge swampert was a foot away from the mysterious man. The man slowly outstretched an arm, allowing the titan to smell his gloved hand.

Amoor, who had finished smelling the man's hand, slightly softened his glare at him. The man lifted his hand and placed it on Amoor's nose.

Amoor, looking from the hand to the man's face, allowed him to pet his nose. Becoming a little more trusting of the tall man, the swampert stepped a little closer and closed his eyes. The man smiled at this action.

The swampert then withdrew, turning to his companions, signaled that they can trust the man and to come over.

Slowly the braviary got up, stretched its enormous wings, and walked to where the swampert was standing. The man stretched out a hand and rested it on the side of the big bird's head, slightly ruffling his head feathers.

Now it was Arro's turn. He was a lot less trusting but finally got up, his trainer sprawled out on his back. The man was surprised to see the girl, he thought it was only the three pokemon in the abandoned tunnel.

When he reached out to touch the pokemon, it started snarling and backed up. The braviary, sensing what to do, hopped onto Arro's back and grabbed the female trainer, putting her on his back instead. Hopping down, Alro took the girl back to where she was sleeping.

The arcanine, finally becoming more relaxed, allowed the man to pet his mane, the man laughing lightly. After five minutes of letting the pokemon get used to him, he then started walking back to where the braviary was sitting with the trainer, closely being followed.

The pokemon allowed him to lift her and carry her back to the maintenance car, where his elektross was waiting patiently. The pokemon, gathering the girl's things, closely followed the car as it started moving out of the tunnel.

Arriving in the main station, which was now closed for the night, the tall man returned his elektross and carried the girl off the maintenance car, she was still asleep and was now covered with the man's large coat.

Laying the girl on a bench in the station, she started to wake up. Her pokemon were laying around the bench, obviously still tired.

The man was sitting on the bench next to her, reading a newspaper. Seeing that she was starting to stir from her sleep, the man stood up and walked over, standing over her. Laughing, the man reached out and started poking her face.

After he accidentally poked her in the eye with his gloved finger, she sat bolt upright.

"Damn it!" she exclaims, feeling pain in her eye.

Looking up, she sees a man with a white conductor's hat and a creepy smile.

"What's your name?" he asks.

"Toby." she says. "Who the hell are you?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Watch your language!" the man said, slightly amused.

"Sorry, who the _heck_ are you?" Toby asked, swinging her legs to the floor.

" I am Emmet." the man said proudly with an odd beaming smile.

"Oh, I know who you are now, you're Emmet of the Subway Masters."

With curiosity on her face, Toby asked, "How did you find me? I was hidden in an abandoned tunnel."

Emmet grinned, "I was checking the tunnels for people hiding. I always do that at the end of the day and it looks like I've found someone this time."

"Huh. Well, I'm sorry for trespassing, I guess I'll be on my way," Toby said as she picked up her stuff and beckoned her pokemon.

"Wait, do you need a place to stay for the night? You can sleep in one of the train cars," Emmet said.

"Really? Thank you so much!" Toby said excitedly.

The two walked to the multi battle train, followed by the three pokemon.

"Obviously there are no beds since this car is for battling, but it is much better than sleeping in that abandoned tunnel," Emmet said.

"Thank you again," Toby said, returning her pokemon and sitting on the floor.

After Emmet left, Toby turned on her flashlight and looked around the car. It was pretty basic, benches on either side and a wide space in the middle for pokemon battles.

She decided to lay under a bench. Toby pulled out her map and looked at it with her flashlight. She planned on staying around Nimbassa for a few days and probably come back after checking out other cities. She definitely wanted to go to the café in Striaton City, she wanted to meet those gym leaders the most.

Suddenly Toby got a weird feeling, like she was being watched. She scooted out from under the bench and looked around. Nothing. She shone the flashlight out a window, the light beam meeting with two sets of creepy eyes, one with a smile and the other with a frown.

"WHAT THE HELL GUYS?!" Toby yelled, making the faces duck out of sight.

She got up and stomped over to the door, opened it, and jumped onto the tracks. All of a sudden, both Ingo and Emmet appeared in front of her, like ghosts. Toby jumped back in surprise and hit her head on the back of the train, hissing, she fell to the floor with a thud.

Waking up with a bad headache, Toby noticed she was laying on a rug. Looking around, she realized she was in someone's bedroom. It was Emmet's. She saw the tall man asleep on his bed with a joltik sleeping on his face. Angry, Toby grabbed the bed sheets under Emmet and pulled them hard, sending the man and pokemon flying to the floor.

Emmet moaned while laying on the ground and reflexively kicked Toby in the shin, causing her to fall on to his stomach.

"Well you're up early," he mumbled sleepily,

"Where the heck am I?" Toby asked, angry.

"Where do you think you are? You're in my bedroom." Emmet said, sitting up and pushing Toby off of him.

"And why did you bring me here?" Toby asked, obviously still angry.

"Ingo said it was stupid and irresponsible that I was going to leave you in one of the train cars unsupervised, so I brought you here when you knocked yourself out," he said, with a hint of amusement in his voice.

He picked up the annoyed joltik and started petting it. "By the way, we are washing your clothes since they were all stained and smelled of salt water."

Toby looked down, realizing that she wasn't wearing an orange tank top and black cargo shorts like she was before, but she was now wearing a large, unfamiliar shirt instead.

"What the…" Toby smelled herself, expecting to smell salt water but she smelled of Iris Spring soap instead.

"WHAT THE HELL MAN?! YOU FREAKING _WASHED _ME WHEN I WAS UNCONCIOUS?!" Toby screeched, cheeks blushing to the bone, then she punched Emmet hard in the chest.

"Well that wasn't the thanks I was expecting to get," Emmet said, coughing.

"Anyways, it was Ingo who washed you, I only changed your clothes."

"I'm going to freaking…" Toby started to growl when she was getting up, but was cut off when Emmet knocked her to the ground and pinned her.

"Oh no you don't!" Emmet said, over top her.

"Hey, this is basically kidnapping, rape, and assault," Toby moaned under his weight.

"Heh heh, I guess you're right," Emmet said, getting off of her.

"Night," he said immediately getting into bed.

'What the heck is wrong with these brothers?' Toby asked herself as she laid back down on the floor.

Toby's face flushed when she realized that a total stranger not only saw her naked, but _washed_ her without her knowing.

Toby then passed out from exhaustion and embarrassment for the night.

OH YEAH, HE SAID 'I AM EMMET' ALL PROUD LIKE, JUST LIKE THE GAME!

If anyone reads this story before I get to the part of the story with Cilan, just follow the story. Btw, that part will be about him, his brothers, and Toby, not really with Ingo and Emmet. The Subway masters will be in the story a lot as well though. Also, wait until I reveal Toby's full first name and what she looks like. She definatly does not look like any female protagonists in the game since her face and hair are based off of me (also personality. Isn't she a strong s.o.b? lol). This will NOT turn into a lemon of any sort ESPECIALLY between Emmet and Ingo. That's just nasty. I hope y'all enjoy this story, I don't plan on having an awful ending or giving up on the story like many other writers on here do. (if you like the story and feel like doing fan art later on, feel free. I want fan art more than anything in the world. My Deviant Art account is KierstensCreations. I'd appreciate it if there was a pic of Ingo and Emmet looking in the train window all creepy like and/or a pic of Toby flinging Emmet off of his bed with his joltik) Thank you for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

Toby was the first to wake up. She was sprawled out across the floor and moaning loudly of hunger.

After giving up on waking up Emmet, she decided to explore the place. Feeling the need to be accompanied while snooping around, she sent out Alro, know he is the lightest and quietest of her three pokemon.

The two walked out into what looked like a kitchen/living room, noticing that they were in a train car made for living in.

Toby soon found the refrigerator and cupboards and looked for food. Nothing.

'You've got to be kidding me,' Toby thought, 'I guess they just eat in the train station.'

Deciding that it wasn't worth it to wait for Ingo and Emmet to wake up. She left the car with her one pokemon.

After finding money on the ground, Toby went to the café in the station. She had enough for four eggs and she split them with Alro.

Trying to sneak back into the train undetected, she was met on the way in with Ingo and Emmet leaving.

"And where were you?" Ingo asked with an emotionless voice.

"I just went to eat food," Toby said, Alro squawking an agreement.

"Well you better get dressed and get your pokemon, you're coming with us today." Ingo said.

"Where are we going?" Toby asked, confused.

"To the battle trains, of course!" Emmet said, rather cheerfully.

After going inside, getting her pokemon , and putting on her clean clothes she found waiting where she was sleeping, she joined the brothers outside.

As they walked, Toby was asked many questions by the twins.

"So your name is Toby," Ingo said, "That cannot be your real name."

"My real name is Tobia, Toby is my nickname. I am 15 years old and I am originally from the Hoen region." Toby said, also answering questions thatweren't asked.

"Do you have a job?" Emmet asked, eyeing Toby curiously, "You look like someone who would work for Elesa."

Toby, a tall, blonde haired, green eyed girl, did not, in fact, work for Elesa. She was in very good shape, very lean and well muscled. Her being a tom boy, she doesn't realize how pretty she was.

"No, I don't work as a model." Toby retorted, flipping her side bangs over her right eye. "I don't work at all, I have no money and I need to find a way to get some."

"Like Emmet said, you could probably get a job modeling for Elesa. She always needs more models." Ingo suggested.

"Ugh, modeling is _so_ girly. I hate girly things. I guess if it's a good way to get money… I guess I have no choice…" Toby said, stubbornly deciding to ask about the job.

Ingo, actually amused by Toby's rant about models, said, " Not all models are girly, take Skyla for example. She helps model for Elesa all the time."

"Well most of them are and they are usually pricks." Toby snapped.

They stopped on the subject and walked the rest of the way to the subway in silence.

They all boarded the multi subway, Ingo and Emmet taking their places at the last car, awaiting challengers.

Toby plopped down to the floor, sending out her three pokemon for a bit. As the pokemon gather around the girl, Emmet called out, "Hey swampert, come here!" trying to get his attention.

When the swampert didn't acknowledge the man in white, he asked the girl why he doesn't respond.

"Simple, this swampert is nicknamed, like my other pokemon." Toby said, then pointed to each of her pokemon, stating their name in turn.

"So why do all of these pokemon's names start with 'A'?" Ingo asked.

"I dunno. I guess its just a coincidence. Maybe because they're my A-team." Toby laughed.

Just then, two trainers burst through the train car's doors, demanding a battle.

Toby backed into the far corner of the train car with her pokemon, watching with extreme interest as Ingo and Emmet start to battle.

The multi battle was brutal, but Ingo and Emmet eventually won, just as Toby predicted. Throughout the rest of the day, there were many more battles, all with the same outcome. At the end of the day, as the three people left the train, Ingo reminded Toby of what she hoped they forgot about.

"So, are we going to the Nimbassa gym so you can talk to Elesa?" Ingo said to Toby.

"Ugh, do I have to?" Toby complained.

"Well, you said you needed money and don't have a job." Emmet reminded her.

"I guess. Can you guys take me to the gym?" she asked.

"Sorry, I have something I have to do. Ingo can take you though," Emmet said.

Toby wasn't very happy with Emmet's answer, she had grown more connected to Emmet during the day, she was now starting to see him as a goofy uncle. Toby was still unsure of Ingo because she didn't know him very well, due to him being more reserved.

"I guess he'll do." Toby said, slightly disappointed, "Lets go, Ingo."

As they arrived at the gym, they were met by Elesa. She was most likely notified that they were coming by Emmet over transceiver.

"So I heard you need a job." Elesa said, looking Toby up and down.

"Yeah, I can give you a job. Be here tomorrow at 9 for a photo shoot and a live model show. You'll be with me and Skyla."

Before Toby could even say anything, Elesa spun on her heel and went right back in her gym, leaving Toby dazed.

"That's Elesa for you." Ingo said with a slight smile.

" I don't even know how much she's paying me or what I'm going to be wearing." Toby stated blankly.

"Well, I guess we should go back to the station for the night." Ingo said, looking at the time.

As the two walked back to the train they slept in the previous night, Toby wandered what was in store for her tomorrow.

~~~This chapter SUUUCKS. I appoligize for the lazyness in this chapter and possibly the next. I've hit a part of the story that is difficult to move along. Ingo and Emmet are not well explained due to them not being the kind of characters you'd think to be open and expectable. Keep reading as I post! Thank you and give me reviews, I'd appreciate it!


	5. CUT OFF

~~CUT OFF~~

I have decided to discontinue this storyline. It has occured to me that I haven't done a very good job starting this story, prooving that Ingo and Emmet are too difficult to explain for me to write about. I will, however, write the other part of the story with Toby and the Striaton Trio, but I'm not sure if it'll be posted here or on Deviant Art since Deviant Art is more well known, public, and less critical to beginning fan fiction writers. I thank those of you who read the posted chapters. If by slim chance you still want to read this romance pokemon fan fic, here is my DA account where it'll eventually be posted: (there are already sketches of Toby on my account) I thank you and bid you good day.


End file.
